Caught
by serena.jones.585
Summary: It was supposed to be a meaningless hook-up, but sometimes you find yourself in over your head. A sweet story about a blind date gone right.


Title: Caught

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for sexual content

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Otogi/Honda

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko and SAL/Sally

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks.

Summary: Sometimes you're in over your head

I sat in the bar and sighed. There was no longer any doubt - I am the world's biggest loser.

Meeting a guy on an online porn site chat group was lame enough. Agreeing to meet him in person for sex was just plain stupid.

`Wear something green' he'd said. I thought it was because his profile picture had green eyes. Not that he could really look like that - hell, porn stars didn't look like that! But it seemed reasonable, so I agreed. But I hadn't thought to glance at the calendar.

So here I sit, in my green shirt, at the green bar, sipping my green beer, served by my green bartender because practically everyone on the GD planet wears green on St. Patrick's Day!

Loser, party of one: your table is ready.

"Hey, handsome. Buy me a drink?"

A woman with long black hair leaned on the bar next to me. She was wearing sparkly, green, shamrock-shaped sunglasses that matched her sparkly, green dress.

"Sorry, miss." I shook my head. "I'm not your type."

"Funny." She pulled the glasses down to reveal vivid green eyes. "I was thinking you were exactly what I wanted."

I wondered for a moment what was in the beer I drank. I didn't remember smoking any crack, but I must have done something because the woman next to me looked a lot like the profile picture on line.

"Duke Devil?" I asked; that was his screen name.

"I'll have to change that to `Isolde', Sir Tristan." That was my lame screen name.

She - he - smiled and put the glasses back on. "This isn't my kind of club. Shall we go some place quiet?"

That was part of what got my attention - he knew "Tristan and Isolde". He knew literature and he looked like a wet dream. This must be some kind of slavery ring. My luck's not that good.

Still, I followed him out and we got a cab.

"The Mandarin Oriental." Duke told the driver.

"That's kind of pricey just to have a couple drinks and talk." I coughed.

"Don't worry." He laughed. "I have a suite reserved. It's got a fully stocked bar."

"Whoa - wait - what?"

He laughed again. "Relax, Tristan! I really don't bite. You'll see."

Most of the cab ride was quiet while I tried to figure out when I'd hit my head and which emergency room I was actually in. Because I couldn't really be on my way to a suite at the Mandarin. I couldn't afford to sit in the lobby at the Mandarin.

When we arrived Duke paid the cabdriver, took my hand, and led me over to the check in desk.

"Hello, Ayume-chan!" He greeted the woman at the VIP counter brightly, handing her his ID.

"Otogi-san! Welcome back!" She typed quickly. "How is your honorable father?"

"Still hasn't died and left me a fortune." He snickered. "So I guess that means he's fine."

"Otogi-san!" She giggled as she handed back the ID and a room key. "You'll be sorry when he's gone."

"I'll light an extra candle." He took my hand again. "Tell housekeeping not to bother in the morning. I'm planning to sleep late."

She giggled again. "Yes, Otogi-san. Good night."

He pulled me toward the elevators, which he had to do because I was still in shock. Otogi. Like as in `Black Clown Enterprises' Otogi? Like as in `owns more stuff than I can name' Otogi?

In the elevators he looked at me and sighed. "Yes. I have more money than God. Is that a problem?"

"Uh." I found myself embarrassed. "Look, I don't care how much money you have, I just don't feel right about you paying for everything. Why don't we go half on the room?"

"Really?" He smirked. "You know this room's around ¥200,000, right?"

The elevator had stopped, but I nearly fell over anyway. "¥200,000? For a hotel room? For a night?"

"For a hotel room." He agreed, leading the way down the hall. "Per night."

"Good grief! That's like, more than my rent for my whole apartment for a month! What do they do, read you a bedtime story and tuck you in?"

"That would be a very popular service, I bet." He mused. He stopped at a door and inserted the key. "I wonder if Ayume-chan would come up if I called."

"The whole blamed staff should come when you call for ¥200,000!"

The suite we entered was bigger than my apartment. It had a living room, dining room, kitchen, office, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Every room had a TV and a computer. The balcony went from the living room all the way to the master bedroom and overlooked downtown. The place was fully furnished and fully stocked.

"So, still think ¥200,000 is too much?" He asked after giving me the tour.

I had to shrug. "It's steep, but this place is pretty impressive."

"I tell you what - why don't I cover tonight, and if everything goes well, you cover our next date?"

I had to laugh. "It won't be anything like this! The most expensive place I've ever taken anybody was the amusement park."

"I haven't been to an amusement park in ages." He sighed.

"Ok." I took a leap of faith. "How about I take you next weekend?"

His eyes actually lit up - which on him was just beautiful. "Really?" He smiled like a kid. "Promise?"

"I promise."

He nearly tackled me with a sudden hug. "My dates usually take me boring places - operas, dinner parties, charity galas. They sound very classy, but they're boring as fuck!" He led me over to the couch and sat. "So where do you usually go on a date?" He took off his shoes and curled up.

Sitting on the couch like that, with his hair draped over one shoulder, looking at me like he actually wanted to hear my answer - he was stunning.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I just forgot for a minute how beautiful you are. Kinda caught me off guard for a sec."

He bit his lip and blushed. Then, he kissed me. His mouth tasted sweet. Suddenly everything he said online flooded my head and I got an instant boner.

It was a short kiss, but he was a bit pink when he sat back down. "You know my real name now. Is Tristan yours?"

"Oh, uh, no. No. I'm Honda. Honda Hiroto."

"I'm glad I met you Hiroto-kun."

"Likewise, Otogi-san." I found myself grinning like an idiot.

"Ryuuji." He corrected. "Do you want a drink?" He walked over to the bar. "I have everything."

"I never drink the fancy stuff. I stick to beer usually."

"Sorry. No beer. Have you ever had a martini?"

"I'm not a martini kind of guy." I laughed.

He glanced at me. "No, I guess you aren't." He picked up a phone. "Hi. Bring me a beer." He listened for a moment, then looked at me. "They have, like, a million. What do you want?"

"Sapporo." I said. "Draft, if they've got it."

He told them, listened for another minute, and then told them to just bring a selection. "We'll sort it out when they get up here." He waved the conversation off, sitting back down. He gave me that stunning look of his again. "You're not like anything I expected."

I had to laugh at that. "That's supposed to be my line!"

"What did you expect?"

"Some guy, maybe. If I was lucky. Some average guy who, uh, -" Some average guy who was going to let me have sex with him. Suddenly, it seemed really, really embarrassing.

"They're usually pigs." Ryuuji shrugged. "They usually just want to meet at a sex motel, get off as fast as they can, and leave without even asking your name."

"Oh." Not only was that a depressing image, but also it made me realize something rather obvious. "So you've done this kind of thing before?"

There was a knock on the door before he could answer. He smiled sadly and answered it. A waiter from the bar had a cart with snacks and a choice of cold beers including Sapporo, Yebisu Premium, and Yebisu Black - the good stuff. Fastest service I've ever seen, anywhere. The waiter bowed to us both and left without a word.

Ryuuji grabbed two bottles, popped the caps, and brought them back to the couch. "Yes," he handed one to me as he sat again, "I have had sex with nameless men I met online. You can leave now, if you'd like."

"I'm sorry!" Me and my big mouth! "I didn't mean to offend you. My mouth's bigger than my brain."

"Oh, you haven't offended me." He shrugged. "But nice boys don't fool around with sluts." He took a sip of the beer. "And you are a very nice boy."

I felt my cheeks warm. "How nice can I be? I was on that board, and I did agree to see you."

"Why?" He looked honestly curious. "Clearly that's not a normal thing for you."

"Not hardly." I had to laugh. I sipped my own beer. "To see, I guess. A friend of mine got married a couple weeks back, and at his bachelor party all the guys were talking about their sexual conquests. I don't have any. Girls don't get me like that." I took another swallow, still finding it embarrassing to talk about the next part. "So after, one of the guys and I shared a cab home. And when we got to my place, he kissed me."

"So he was your first?"

"My first kiss? No, I've kissed plenty of girls. He was just the first time I'd felt like I'd like to do more than just kiss. And after, well, I kept thinking about it and figured maybe I should look at boys not girls."

"And now you have a string of conquest stories?" He asked, grinning.

"That's why I was in the chat room." I shook my head. "I can't even figure out how you ask another guy to do stuff like that."

"Oh, that's the easy part." He put his beer down and moved almost on top of me. "You find a boy that makes your heart beat faster. Then you say, `Hey handsome, take me to bed and rock my world.'"

I swallowed hard. I got that heart beat faster part down. "I don't think anybody'd take me seriously." I managed to sputter. Those gorgeous eyes were making my boner throb.

"Try me." He whispered.

He didn't actually give me a minute to say anything. He kissed me again. It made my toes curl. Somehow, he took the beer out of my hand and put both of my arms around him.

He may have been dressed like a woman, but his body was lithe and taut. No fat, just muscle. His back felt like a mountain landscape. When his dress stopped my hand, he reached back and unzipped it partway. I couldn't stop myself from pulling the zipper all the way down to the top of his butt. We kissed the whole time.

Then, suddenly, he pulled away from me. Smiling. He stood up and let the dress slide down to the floor. The only thing he wore was a sparkly green thong. His hips were slender. He chest made me think of a pale Bruce Lee.

I pulled my own shirt a bit tighter; I'm more of what they call a `bear'.

"Too late for shy now, Sir Tristan." He teased. He kissed me again, pulling me up as he did so. "I showed you mine; you show me yours."

It didn't take him long to unbutton my shirt. I'm not real hairy - not like those Mediterranean guys - but there's enough. "It's so soft." Ryuuji ran his finger through it; rubbed his cheek against my chest hairs. "You look like a man." He sighed. "I'm not too girl-y for you?"

"I got a sister," I teased a bit. "You ain't no girl. You're missing a couple parts." I hesitated, then ran my finger over his chest. Firm. His nipples were hard and deep red.

"I like men - real men - but I'm such a bishie myself, they rarely look at me twice."

"Funny. I can't look at anything else."

"Oh, God!" He sighed. "I must be dreaming. Nobody says things like that in reality."

"Sorry. I guess it's a bit corny."

He kissed me softly. "Don't be sorry. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I went out looking for a villain, and I found a knight in shinning armor. Be corny. Be sweet. Be innocent and let me corrupt you. If this is all an act, then please don't tell me until tomorrow." He kissed me again.

Who rejects this guy, I wondered. Who could pick him up for a night and throw him away? If this guy picked me up, I'd never let him go! I had to laugh inside - he must be high to think I'm some kind of knight.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Some thing wrong?"

"No." But I figured he'd come down to reality eventually. "Did I do something?"

"You aren't touching me any more." He said. His expression was almost mournful.

"Oh." I felt my cheeks heat up again. "Every time I touch you, I get, uh, well, horny - hornier - and I didn't know how far you want to take this, so I though I should ease back a bit."

"I want to take this all night." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I want you to touch every inch of me - touch me inside too."

It was like my boner was trying to touch him from where I was standing. Ryuuji's words were making my whole body hot.

Ryuuji didn't seem to notice. "I want to take this -" he grabbed my boner through my pants and I nearly let fly on contact. "- as far down my throat as it will go. My question is how far do you want to take this?"

"Oh God," I whimpered. "Your hand-."

He opened my pants, let them and my boxers slide down my legs. Then he knelt down.

I have heard of hummers, but I've never had one. His tongue was like a trigger and I was done before either of us knew what was coming.

He giggled as he stood up, licking his lips like they do in the pornos. "Now that that's out of the way, come on."

"Huh?" I was still felling float-y and fuzzy, but very, very good.

"My room." He tugged my hand, pulling me toward the bedroom. "You have a lot to learn, and I can't wait to teach you."


End file.
